Everlasting Shadows
by The.Truth.will.free.my.Soul
Summary: What happens when the interaction between the Cullens and the Volturri in the clearing ends differently. When Jane realizes the Volturri have no hope in winning she acts quickly to try to get the upper hand and Alice suffers at the hands of Jane. Will the Cullens and Jasper be able to save Alice? Will Alice ever be okay after this fight?
1. Chapter 1

_**Everlasting Shadows**_

 **A Race Against Time**

 **A/N: Well here I am more than six years later reflecting back on this story. This was my first fic on the website and looking back I was in 8** **th** **grade when I wrote this. I just finished my sophomore year of college. I hold this fic very close to my heart which is why I am coming back to it. I realize now that this piece was not written as well as it could have been and had some major plot holes. So here is to an even better version of Everlasting Shadows!**

Huilen, Nahuel, Jasper, Kachiri and I are running as fast as we can to get there in time so nothing would happen to those that we love. The forest around me is only a blur of lush greens and browns. I only hope we get there in time. With so many different decisions to be made my gift is not giving me a clear answer to if we will get to the clearing on time. The only visions that are clear to me now are the ones that will happen if we do not get to the clearing soon.

"Stop." I whisper low enough so only my companions can hear me. "We are close enough."

 _Edward, we are here_. I think knowing that we are close enough for his gift to work on me.

"Why don't you come join us, Alice?" Edward calls out loudly for effect.

"Alice." Esme whispers in shock.

"Alice!""Alice!" other voices in the clearing say in disbelief.

"Alice." Aro breathes in shock. Did everyone really believe I was going to leave my family defenseless?

I dance into the southwest part of the clearing with a big grin on my face. The future looks brighter now that we have a witness to bear our truth. I can see that as long as all goes to plan there will be no fight against the Volturri today. I cannot help but be confident that we will all be okay. The others follow me into the clearing. I make it a third of the way to my family before I am struck with pain. I knew it could only be Jane. She must have just made the decision as I had not seen that coming at all.

I fall to my knees while trying to hold back a scream. The pain coming from my body is like nothing I have ever felt. I feel as if every bone in my body is breaking. Jasper watches me fall to the ground and tries to attack Jane when Demetri pulls him in a headlock. As stubborn as Jasper is he tries to fight him. The others in the clearing are well aware of what was going on. But they all hesitate on whether or not to act. Visions of Emmett and Garrett running to attack dance before my eyes as I try to hold back from screaming.

"Bella, love, do not try, you might break the shield on us." Edward whispers.

Edward knows me too well. He knows I would rather suffer than see any of member of my family or friends suffer. If I was not in a lot of pain in the moment I would be rushing to help my poor Jasper who is struggling to break free from Demetri's grasp.

"But Alice." Bella adds.

"Alice is a strong girl. She will be fine. We need to focus on the bigger problem at hand." Edward replies.

Eventually, the pain becomes too much for me to bear. A scream escapes my lips which I regret instantly when I see Jasper struggling with teeth barred as now both Demetri and Felix hold him back. I wish it would just end not to end my misery but to save my poor Jasper from seeing me like this. At this point, I am curled into a ball on the ground grasping my head and breathing heavily. I do not know how much time has passed but I begin to twitch and writhe on the ground. I cannot help it though I am not use to being in this much pain. I though the headaches I got when Renesmee was born were bad but this is exponentially worse. I have not felt like this since I was turned. I did not know it was possible to feel this much pain. Jane's gift is horrid and I would not wish it upon anyone. I do not know how Edward endured this pain when we were in Volterra. I wish I was dead. Death is peaceful; this is hell on Earth. I do not know how much longer I can take this pain.

But Jasper, what will my death do to him? He is my existence as I am his. I only hope I am strong enough to pull through this for his sake. I wish I could block out the pain long enough to see what will happen next. I only wish that Jasper does not make any rash decisions. I know that he could not live without me but I definitely could not live without him. I only hope that Aro still sees me as a viable asset and that my life will be spared.

"Jasper" I manage to let out between screams. "Have Huilen and Nahuel talk before it's too late."

Jasper motions to Huilen as best as he can considering he is in a headlock.

"Speak, Huilen" Aro commands. "Give us the witness you were here brought to bear."

The slight woman looks to Jasper nervously. He nods in a pained encouragement and Kachiri places her long hand on the little vampire's shoulders. Jasper's eyes lock with mine for the first time since I fell to the ground. I can see that the pain clouding his eyes. I can tell he is trying to calm me but it seems that Jane's gift is more powerful than his.

"I am Huilen," the woman announces in a clear but strangely accented English. As she continues, it was apparent she prepared herself to tell this story that she practiced before stepping into the clearing. Her tale sounded like a well-know nursery rhyme."A century and a half ago, I lived with my people, the Mapuche. My sister was Pire. Our parents named her after the snow on the mountain because of her fair skin. And she was beautiful- too beautiful. She came to me one day in secret and told me of the angel that found her in the woods that visited her by night. I warned her." Huilen shakes her head mournfully."As if the bruises were not warning enough. I knew it was the Libishomen of our legends but she would not listen. She was bewitched."

As if this was not already hard enough to watch; I knew the story and I knew how it ended. Huilen told Jasper and I the story when we found her. Seeing the pain in Jasper's eyes as he watches me twitch in discomfort from the pain is tearing me up inside. I am doing to this to him; my Jazz, I am causing him pain. I wish I could tell him I am sorry and I love him. But the pain is too much for me to try to speak.

Jasper knows he can't do anything to stop Jane and I watching as he struggled with that reality. I try not to interrupt Huilen, while telling her story but every once and a while I cannot control the screams that fall from my lips. I do not know how much more of this I can bear. I try my best to focus on Huilen's story.

"She told me when she was sure the dark angel's child was growing in her. I didn't try to discourage her from her plan to run away- I knew even our father and mother would agree the child must be destroyed, Pire with it. I went with her into the deepest parts of the forest. She searched for her demon angel but found nothing. I cared for her when her strength failed. She ate the animals raw, drinking their blood. I needed no more conformation of what she carried in her womb. I hoped to save her life before I killed the monster.

"But she loved the child inside her. She called him Nahuel, after the jungle cat, when he grew strong and broke her bones- and loved him still. I could not save her. The child ripped his way free of her, and she died quickly, begging all the while that I would care for Nahuel. Her dying wish and I agreed.

"He bit me, though, when I tried to lift him from her body. I crawled away into the jungle to die. I didn't get far – the pain was too much. But he found me; the newborn child struggled through the under bush to my side and waited for me. When the pain ended, he was curled against my side, sleeping. I cared for him until he was able to hunt for himself. We hunted in villages around our forest, staying to our selves. We've never come so far from our home, but Nahuel wished to see the child here."

Huilen bows her head when she finishes her story and moves back until she is partially hidden behind Kachiri. I do not blame her. I would not want to be front and center with Aro's blood red eyes staring at me. He is very intimidating especially when he is one of the first vampires other than Jasper, Kachiri and I, Huilen and Nahuel have encountered in years.

Aro's lips purse as he stares at the dark-skinned youth, intently. This pain is causing my visions to fade in and out as I try to scan the future. I am not able to see anything that is going to happen here. That scares me. I do not know what Aro will do next or if my family, Jasper or I will ever leave this clearing.

"Nahuel, you are one hundred and fifty years old?" he questions.

"Give or take a decade" he answers in a clear, beautifully warm voice. His accent was barely noticeable. "We don't keep track."

"And you reached maturity at what age?" Aro inquires.

"About sevens years after my birth, more or less, I was full grown." Nahuel responds.

"You have not changed since then?" Aro asks.

Nahuel shrugged. "Not that I've noticed."

It is hard to pay attention to the conversation before me. I know that this is not the full extent of Jane's gift, but she is holding back to strike so she can get back at my family by using me. But I see they have more to their plan than just torturing me. The visions dance bfore my eyes between the pains. I see glimpses of what Aro and the Volturi are planning for me. I see that Aro believes this is the perfect moment to get me. He plans take me away when the moment is just right. I try to open my mouth to warn my family but the pain increases and I snap my mouth shut. Jane must have noticed this. I only hope Edward was able to see the visions as I saw them.

"And your diet?" Aro presses seeming interested in spite of himself.

"Mostly blood, but some human food, too. I can survive on either."

"You were able to create an immortal?" as Aro gestures to Huilen. His voice becomes more intense asking this question.

"Yes, but none of the rest can." Nahuel replies.

A shocked murmur runs through all three groups. They are all in shock that more hybrids exist outside the two in the clearing before them.

Aro's eyebrows shoots up. "The rest?" He asks Nahuel.

"My sisters." Nahuel shrugs again as he responds.

Aro stares widely at the hybrid for a moment before composing his face.

"Perhaps you would tell us the rest of your story, for there seems to be more." Aro instructs.

Nahuel frowns." My father came looking for me a few years after my mother's death. "His handsome face distorts slightly at the mention of his father. "He was pleased to find me." Nahuel's tone suggests the feeling was not mutual."He had two daughters, but no sons. He expected me to join him as my sisters had. He was surprised I was not alone. My sisters are not venomous, but whether that's due to gender or a random chance… who knows? I already had my family with Huilen, and I was not interested"- he twisted the word-"in making a change. I see him from time to time. I have a new sister; she reached maturity about ten years back. "

"Your father's name?" Caius asks through gritted teeth not pleased at the new information Nahuel divulged.

"Joham," Nahuel answers." He considers himself a scientist. He thinks he's creating a new super race." He makes no attempt to disguise the disgust in his tone.

Caius looks at Bella. "Your daughter, is she venomous?"He demands harshly.

"No" Bella responds.

Jane knows they have no hope at convincing the "witnesses" the Volturi brought with the truth Nahuel just revealed. So she increases the pain she is sending me through her gift. Now I can no longer hold back my screams as I wiggle and writhe in pain on the snow covered ground. I don't know how but Jasper breaks free from Demetri's and Felix's grasp. But Felix reacts quickly and places him back in a headlock. Emmett cannot resist a good fight and runs towards the Volturi. But Alec puts him in a headlock, I only hope that Alec does not use his gift on Emmett. Both Jasper and Emmett are struggling to get free. Emmett having more success than Jasper at the moment.

Kate, being the amazing family friend and almost sister to me, runs to Jane getting through the Volturi guards, I do not know the names, of with the help of Garret. Kate begins to use her gift on Jane trying to shock her so Jane stops using her gift on me. I do not know how Jane does it but, Jane amplifies the power to me. I scream the most blood-curling scream and beg Jane to stop. I knew Jasper cannot take seeing the pain in my eyes and feeling it too, it is too much for him. What about Carlisle and Esme? What did their faces look like? Edward, the only one remembering what's at stake and the cause we are fighting for, says "Everyone stay where you are. Remember why we are here. We will figure out how to save Alice." "I hope" he adds under his breath.

I do not know how long the pain lasts before I eventually lose consciousness. Seconds or minutes but it feels like years. One of the last things, I see is a vison of Felix, Alec and Demetri running in the forest with my limp body in Alec's hands. Felix grabbing the emergency suitcases out of the closet and a plane ticket for Milan, the closest airport to Volterra. I was right. Their plan was to kidnap me and getting rid of the "threat" of Renesmee was just an excuse to come to Forks. I knew Edward had seen the vision because his face becomes blank as I turn my head towards him.

"Edward, what is it?" Bella asks Edward when the realization spreads across his face.

Then, I turn my head towards Jasper. I watch as he feels the grief coming from Edward and he knows it is over. I scream and try my best to tell Jasper that I love him.

"Jasper, I, I, I, I, love…"

Then the world became black around me.

 **A/N: Well, I hope you enjoy the new version of this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**My story, at least I think it's my story**

I wake up with a killer headache. There is a pounding in my head that I am not used to. This is not the type of headache I get when my visions are blocked. That pain happens in the middle of my head. This pain radiates all over my head and bleeds down into the back of my eyes as well. I feel like this is the kind of headache a human would have after a night of too much partying where they wake up hung over and feeling like shit afterwards. Well, I feel like that description which I have heard from the years of high school fits me perfectly right now.

My hair is a mess as I reach up to touch it. I can feel that it is sticking up in every direction. My entire body feels unnaturally sore. I feel like I ran into a wall of bricks. But I cannot remember why I feel like this. My memory of recent events is fuzzy at the moment. I look down to see my clothes are wrinkled and I am sitting on a golden-laid, four- post bed with sheets that has a very intricate design in crimson red. Two mahogany dressers are on either side of the bed with ornate Venetian glass vases on them. There is a huge Turkish carpet which a design in vivid reds on the floor. The bathroom has a huge tub and the floor of the bathroom has a red based mosaic pattern. I step into the closet which is half the size of the room. It has the most ornate dresses and prestigious jewelry in it. I see a purple suitcase open in the corner. The suitcase looks familiar but I do not know how it got in the closet. I actually do not remember how I got into this room either for that matter. I pass a full length mirror as I leave the closet and examine my disheveled appearance. I look disgusting and decide a shower is a good idea while I wait to see if any memories come back to me.

I walk in the bathroom, strip out of my clothes and step into the shower. I allow the warm water to cascade over my body but it does not help to relieve the soreness I feel in my muscles. I wash the grime out of my hair and off of my body. I step out of the shower and wrap myself in a large white towel. I look around the bathroom until I find a blow dryer which I use to try to bring some style back into my short locks. I walk into the closet and towards the suitcases since they seem the most familiar. I grab a pair of dark wash jeans, a light gray tank top, a back cardigan, a grey bra and panties and ballet flats. I change quickly and put the towel back in the bathroom. As I walk out of the bathroom, I see a family crest hanging above the bed. My memories come back to me slowly. I was kidnapped by the Volturi in the clearing while trying to save Renesmee. I am in Volterra and a prisoner of the Volturi.

I wonder how Jasper is taking this and how he is doing. I hope he is not following me here. I do not want him to die trying to save me. I would never forgive myself if I get to live and he did not. Oh what am I thinking that overprotective fool is probably on his way now and hell bent on killing anyone in his way of getting me back. I wonder how Esme and Carlisle are and the rest of my family. What happened after the world went black around me? Were they able to save Renesmee or was all of this for nothing? I wonder how long I have been here. Days, weeks, maybe months even. Who knows what the combination of Jane and Kate's gifts did to me.

All these questions and thoughts fill my head as I go to sit down on the bed. I try to look into the future and come up blank. I cannot see anything and this scares me. What happened to my gift? The pain in my head worsens the harder I try to use my gift. I give up as I hear Aro walk into the room. A truly wicked smile spreads across his face when he sees me awake.

"Ah, Alice you are finally awake. For moment there, we all thought you had passed on, the way you laid still for so long was quite scary. "Aro informs me.

"How long has it been?" I ask him curious as to how long I have been here.

"Just under eight days." Aro replies.

Eight days! I have been in whatever that state was for eight days! I wonder how my family is reacting to this whole situation. I hope they are all okay. Jasper be falling apart inside not knowing what is happening to me. He barely survived the three days I went to get Bella to come to Volterra to bring Edward back. I hope he is okay, I hope he is staying strong for everyone. If he breaks everyone else will as well especially with his gift. My Jasper; never in my existence have we been apart for this long. He must be dying inside; I was asleep for these past eight days, I do not feel a fraction of the despair he is probably feeling right now. I hope Esme is taking care of my Jazz for me. Aro stares intently at me and sees the worry spread across my face.

"Do not worry, young one, your family is fine." He places a reassuring hand on my shoulder then gasps.

"What?" I ask him curiously.

"That is odd, your condition, whatever it may be, has reawaked your human thoughts. Or at least, now I am able to see them. How peculiar. Then again you condition is very abnormal. Never has a vampire passed out for lack of a better term then awakened days later. Once one loses consciousness, they are dead. But then again you always were special, Alice." Aro says.

My condition? What is my condition? What happened to me? I have only been out for eight days. I could not have become the Volturi's science experiment in this short amount of time. It is silent between us for a while. Aro and I both keeping to our own thoughts. Aro's eyes are closed but his hand remains on my shoulder. I watch as his eyes move back and forth under his eyelids like he is watching something. Aro stays like this for a few more moments but then Aro begins to speak again.

"You were born on December 21, 1905 in the small town of Biloxi, Mississippi. Your parents Donald and Carol Brandon were so happy to welcome a little girl into the world. You were a healthy young girl with big and bright brown eyes and dark brown hair. Everyone said you were the perfect mix of your mother and father. Your father was a jewler and your mother stayed home to take care of you. Your father was very fond of you and spoiled you when he could as your family was not wealthy but could live comfortably with what they had. Your mother loved to dress you up. You were eight when your little sister Cynthia was born.

"At first your visions started out as dreams where you would see things that would come true. But as you grew older your premonitions grew more frequent and could happen at any time. You saw a vision of your mother being murdered which you tried to warn her about but she did not take it seriously. She died soon after and your father remarried. Your step mother, who was always vying to be apart of the upper class, was trying to get you to marry a rich bachelor who every girl in town was fawning after. But your mom didn't like your so called episodes as she called them. Whenever your family wasn't in public, she would lock you in your room and call you a freak. She did not want you to ruin their perfect façade of a family. At age of nineteen, your mother couldn't take it anymore. You had a vision of your step mother and father hiring the same person who murdered your mother to murder you. You tried to hide with your relatives but they all turned away from you. You tried to tell the local police in your town but your father was one step ahead of you. He convinced the local police that you had gone insane and they sent you to a mental asylum.

"Your family moved far enough away to start over without the shadow of their crazy daughter hanging over them. Your sister married wealthy just like your step mother had hoped and had six children. The youngest, your niece, is still alive. Everyone had a happy ending, except for you.

"At the asylum, your hair was shaved off during a typhoid outbreak. You endured intense electroshock therapy to try to cure you of your visions which in turn gave you total amnesia. There was one guy who worked at the asylum who you thought was odd. You thought his beauty was profound, but he always kept to himself. He never ate with everyone else, he had strange bright red eyes, and he never went out in the sunlight and had very cold pale skin. You befriended him and he treated you like his daughter. He visited you frequently trying to test the limits of your power and also tried his best to shield you from the other treatments at the asylum.

"I believe you have no recollection of your human past because of the shock therapy patients in asylums went through. But you should be glad you don't remember that part, from what I have heard it was excoriating, much like what young Jane has the ability to do.

"One day you had a vision of a vampire who was a tracker named James coming after you. You told your friend this and every situation he thought of to keep you safe ended with James finding you anyway. Finally, he decided to change you. He bit you and took you away then went to distract James to keep you safe. When James finally found you as you know you had already been turned and he left you to live this existence. The rest you of course remember. I will leave you to your thoughts as I know I have left you with a great burden, young Alice." With that he leaves the room.

I fall back onto the bed trying to comprehend what he said. The conversation keeps replaying in my head. I am excited to finally know details about my human life. But Aro went into so much detail that I regret my curiosity. My mother was murdered and I almost shared the same fate. I had a crazy step mother who hated me. It was a lot to process and I was not prepared to hear any of what he just told me. About twenty minutes later, the hallway outside of the room I am in becomes noisy and breaks me from my reverie.

I walk outside to find out what is causing all this commotion. I open my door and walk down the hall. I see Carlisle talking to Aro twenty steps down from the room I was in and I am so happy! My family came to save me and I would be going home with Jazz. I see Jasper behind Carlisle looking around desperately. His eyes finally find mine and I see the relief wash over his features as he sees that I am fine. I am about to run past Carlisle and Aro to envelope myself in Jasper's arms when the pain hits me again. I did not even see Jane anywhere in the hallway. I see the shock spread across Jasper's face when he realizes what is happening to me.

"Alice!" Jasper shouts.

Then the darkness came over me again.


	3. Chapter 3

**What is going to happen next?**

 **Jasper POV**

They have the advantage. They know which room she is in so we couldn't execute our plan correctly. The plan was to get in and out with Alice as quickly and with the smallest amount of issues as possible. It looks like that will not be the case now. But now having an advantage will hardly stop me now. They have my wife, my Alice, and I will fight like hell to have her safe in my arms again.

The second Alice's eyes closed, I spring towards Jane. But Alec stops me mid-leap; he jumps towards me and we land in a heap on the stone floor. We are now wrestling in the corner of the hallway. I'm barely paying attention to my surroundings. All that matters now is beating Alec so I can get to my Alice. If they even touch a hair on her head I swear I will light this whole place on fire. Not caring who dies in the fire or the consequences it will cause me.

Seeing her in pain shattered me and still shatter me inside. I never want to see her in that sort of pain in my existence. The image will forever be engrained in my brain. She is my life. She gives my monstrous existence purpose; they might as well kill me now if they plan on killing her. I will not live in a world where she does not exist and is by my side for the rest of this existence.

I realize that I have so much bent up anger from the altercation in the clearing that I am taking it out on Alec. I am lucky we are fighting hand to hand. If he used his gift on me I would surely be dead and all of this would have been a waste.

"Carlisle, my dear friend," Aro says. "It is so nice to see you back here so soon."

That bastard is acting oblivious to the reason why we are here and I hate him for it. Did he really think we would let them take Alice without a fight? No, I want my Alice back. Edward and Carlisle stopped a fight from breaking out in the clearing as it was not a fight our friends had to fight. They only came to bear witness that Renesmee was no harm to our existence. I watched as Demetri carried Alice's limp body out of the clearing. I did not return home for two days after what happened in the clearing. I kept replaying it over and over again seeing if I could have acted differently to change the outcome. When I had finally calmed down enough, I returned home to discuss with my family how we were going to get Alice back.

I hate Aro right now more than I have ever hated anyone in my entire existence both human and as a vampire. Right now, he is beating out the she devil called Maria. I can never erase what Maria did to me but that is in the past and I am a monster. Alice is an angel and does not deserve any of this which is why I am filled with rage towards Aro. If I knew that I would not be stopped and killed in the process, I would try to kill him right here and right now. But that action would not help my family rescue Alice so I push the thought away. Edward turns towards me and looks relieved that I did not act in such a manner.

"We do not mean any harm Aro; we just want our family whole again. Esme is so worried about Alice." Carlisle says calmly trying to reason with these devils. I do not know why he tries anymore. I understand that they were once his friends but there is no reasoning with them. I think the only reason we walked away unscathed in the clearing is the fact that they finally had Alice.

"What is in it for us?" Caius says. "How do you know this was not her choice? She could have chosen to come with us in the midst of the clearing realizing that your effort was fleeting. Maybe she wanted to be on the winning side." That bleach blonde bastard smirks at himself like it was a joke or something.

The things I would do if Alec did not have me in a headlock right now. Edward looks at me with daggers in his eyes. I know Edward acting in a rash manner would not help Alice and that is why I am stopping myself from trying to killing all these smug bastards looking at us like we are unworthy of their time.

"I know she did not come willingly." Edward says pointing at his temple. "You are going to have to come with a better lie to convince us. You are not the only ones with gifts at your disposal here."

"Fine, take the body. Do not blame us if she does not wake up. You should only blame yourselves for creating the circumstances in the first place." Jane says mockingly.

I couldn't help it a snarl slips from my lips; Alec releases me from his hold. I run over to Alice and pick up her limp body. Her body weightless in my arms almost as if she is dead. No, I will not think like that. She is strong. My Alice will make it through this. I follow Carlisle and Edward out the room. Restraining the urge to kill all the bastards in the room before I leave. They will pay for what they did to Alice. It may not be today but someday I will make them pay. Especially Demetri, I feel the lust he feels towards Alice coming off of him in waves. I have to restrain myself from hurting him because of those feelings.

As we are leaving Bella asks, "Is she going to be okay?"

"I really don't know, Bella," Carlisle replies. "Her condition is one I have never heard of in all my research nor have I ever encountered anything like it before. I will have to examine her more closely when we leave here."

I can feel how the unknown was scaring him; it was rolling off of him in waves. It was rolling off of my whole family in waves as well. We are all scared for Alice and hope that she will make it through whatever this is okay. On our way out, we see Alice's emergency suitcase in the hall. Demetri and Felix must have grabbed it while taking Alice away. I knew there was an odd scent in the closet but the closet smelled overwhelming like Alice and I could not stay in there long. Emmett checks the suitcase out for anything suspicious, and then follows behind us with it in tow. We return back to the city, find our rental car and begin towards the airport.

"We cannot take Alice on a plane like this. People will get suspicious. They must have had a plane waiting or paid someone to look the other way." Carlisle states.

"There is a hotel near the airport; we can stay there until she wakes up." Bella suggests.

Twenty minutes later, Carlisle and Edward go to check into the hotel. I'm going to sneak Alice through the back when we get the keys the room. I hope she is okay. I can't feel anything coming from her. Of the century and a half I've lived this existence I don't think I've ever seen a vampire like this unless they were dead. But I can't think of that fate for my Alice. I hope she wakes up soon. I've never been this long without her since meeting her. It is truly killing me inside. I miss her laugh, her smile, her embrace.

I wonder how long she was unconscious in there. I only hope they did nothing to her while she was out. If they even touched her while she was like this, I would kill them all. I do not care what they would do to me. She was my wife she was not some toy that the Volturi could use as they please. I do not care who they think they are. I will die defending my wife's honor.

I can only sit there and stare at her, willing her to wake up or even move to indicate she was still alive. Edward and Carlisle come back into the car to get Alice's suitcases. The Volturi had picked the ones from our closet that said emergency. Of course knowing Alice it was four of them, one for me and three for her. She said it was always a good idea to keep them there. Just in case anything happened. I hope she had not seen this and this was her intention on placing them there.

"We got the penthouse suite. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a full kitchen, none of which we will use. But I thought we should be comfortable as we do not know how long we will be here for," Carlisle tells us.

"Carlisle, did you bring your medical bag with you?" I ask him uttering my first words since leaving Volterra.

"Yes, Jasper, I always do, why?" Carlisle inquires.

"I think I hear a faint beat, it happens once every couple of minutes, but I can't tell if it's a heart beat or not. Or I could just be imagining it; I have not hunted in a week and a half. That could be causing me to hear heartbeats" I respond not moving my eyes away from Alice.

"I'll check out Alice when we get in the room." Carlisle replies trying to be reassuring.

I could feel his curiosity. I wasn't curious. I was scared, what did this beat mean? Was it a heart beat? Everyone leaves the car, each carrying a suitcase. When it was all clear, I take Alice to the room. Carlisle has everything set up in the bedroom furthest down the hall. I place her on the bed and walk to the living room. I sit in a chair and stare out the window. Emmett turns the television on and watches a soccer match. Bella and Edward are talking quietly on the love seat.

"I don't understand what happened to her?"Bella asks Edward.

"All I know is that Jane used her ability on Alice. Then when Kate started shocking her amplified it to Alice and it was too much for Alice to handle. So I guess she became unconscious. I guess we won't know until we hear from Carlisle and Alice." Edward replies to her.

I try to ignore them but I know Edward was right. What happened to Alice? Will she be okay? Will she be the same when she wakes up? How will this affect her? Will this affect her somehow? Why did this happen to her? Why did it have to be my Alice? All of these questions haunt my mind. Carlisle calls us into the other room to make his diagnosis.

"I think she is alive. Her body is in a good condition and is alive for reasons I will explain momentarily. However, I don't know how well her mind reacted to the trauma of the pain. Even though Jane's ability is an illusion of the mind, Kate's is not; it may not seem to hurt so much when used singularly. But when the two combine the pain would be extraordinary and someone of Alice's size and past would not be able to bear the trauma it would cause. Back to her body, Jasper was right. There is a beating that is coming from Alice. Kate's shock plus Jane's mind allusion pain, I believe, restarted Alice's heart. The beating is very faint and its only one beat per two minutes. But if my prediction is correct, the time interval will slowly decrease. Which will, I predict, slowly and maybe painfully revert her body back to her human body."

Emmett, Bella, Edward and I stand there in shock. Is this true? Will my pixie really be human again? What will I do? I can't hurt my Alice. I can't slip around her. It would kill me if I slipped around her. I promise that I will not hurt her. Will she remember what happened to her? Will she remember me?

"As for what will happen," Carlisle continues. "I do not know. I think it is safe to say that Emmett, Bella, and Edward can go back home. I will stay with Jasper and monitor Alice's condition for a few more days."

The three days after they left were hell. I have never felt so helpless, I guess would be the word, in my life. I stayed with Alice for awhile but I couldn't bear seeing her like that. Laying on the bed very still not the bubbly, optimistic person she is. I spend the rest, watching the news in the other room. I hadn't moved until Carlisle came in to speak with me.

"Jasper, very sorry to say that her condition has worsened. She now has one heart beat per about a minute and a half. I don't know what will become of her. If she will turn human or die is beyond me. But what I do know is that I have to go. Esme and the rest of our family needs me. I've done what I can for her; the rest is for fate to decide."

I understand. He misses Esme and the rest of our family. He has to check on Reneesme as well. I could not ask him to wait out with me. He has done so much for me already. I nod my head to acknowledge that I am okay with him leaving.

And on that note he left. The next five days were even worse than the three before. I was by myself no one else to share this worry with, but I as also able to project it out. I did not have to worry about slipping and having it come out of me. Hell is the only word to describe it. On my ninth day in Italy, finally some hope struck.

"Jasper" I hear faintly from the next room.

"Alice" I reply questioningly. Hoping that I was not imagining her voice.

"Jasper, make the pain stop!" Alice screams.

I walk into the room and I see her tiny frame contorting on the bed. I place my hands on her shoulders to keep her from moving so much. She screams. I hate seeing her like this. Seeing my Alice in so much pain, kills me so much. I truly wish I could take away the pain. I tried to mask it as best as I could with love. I only hope it is enough.

"Alice, Alice you are okay now. I am here. There is no need to worry, love." I tell her trying to pour as much love into my statement.

Her eyes start to flutter and after blinking a few times her eyes open.


End file.
